Bad Girls United
by soultaker78
Summary: Bonnie goes to meet someone she found on the internet who hates Kim just as much as her. She finds out that this person is Shego and wants her help. Bongo.
1. Chapter 1

Author's notes: for continuity purposes, this story takes place some time in the middle of season 4. What's important is that takes place before and ignores the events of the episodes 'Stop Team Go' and 'Homecoming upset.'

--

Bonnie was in her car, en route to do something that she knew was probably a bad idea. For almost two years, Bonnie had been using a web site that was basically a Kim Possible haters forum. She knew that it was primarily used by villains to bitch about the goody two shoes redhead, but people like her who just didn't like Kim for whatever reason also used it.

During her time on that web site, Bonnie had gotten really close to someone who went by the alias ObsidianAndEmerald584 (as close as two people can get conversing over the internet). This same person had recently expressed an interest in meeting Bonnie in person. Bonnie knew that meeting any one that you had first met over the internet was a bad idea, but she really wanted to meet this other person, especially if ObsidianAndEmerald584 was who Bonnie thought it was.

Bonnie parked her car outside the apartment building where she was told to meet her soon to be friend. She grabbed a bottle of pepper spray in case things turned ugly and went inside. She walked to the specific apartment she had been told to go to and knocked on the door. The door opened from the other side, and there stood the pale green thief that Bonnie had suspected who she had been talking to all along.

"ObsidianAndEmerald584?" Bonnie asked, seeking confirmation.

"Yep. BonBon1024?" Shego said, using Bonnie's screen name for her own search for confirmation. Bonnie nodded yes in response and was brought inside. The emerald eyed female's apartment wasn't as upscale as Bonnie's house, but she had to admit that it was still nice.

"So tell me," Shego said. "What exactly does a non-villain have against Kimmie?" she asked. She knew from her online conversations with Bonnie that she wasn't villain, yet had as much disdain for Kim Possible as any would be world conquerer.

"Before I get to that, I should probably tell you more about myself," Bonnie said, then started telling shego a little about herself and about her and Kim being rivals on the cheer leading team. "Now to answer your question, what I have against Kim is that I think she has way too much good stuff going on for her without her having to work for it."

"What exactly do you mean?"

"She has a family that doesn't treat her like crap and she has the respect and admiration of everyone at the high school without having to jump through the same hoops as the rest of us. She's probably never had to deal with issues of sexual confusion either," Bonnie said, then her eyes widened in shock as she realized she had just said too much.

"Care to elaborate on that?" Shego asked.

Bonnie sighed as she realized the best way to get out of this without aggravating the pale green thief and having the living crap beat out of her would be to just come forward. "If you must know, I'm bi. But I'm not happy about it," she said.

"Why's that?" Shego asked as a tiny angry twitch graced the corner of her mouth.

"For one thing, it's not normal. And after high school the only women who will want to sleep with me are colossal, hairy dikes."

"Look, I'm gay. So if you know what's good for you, you'll take back everything you just said in the next five seconds."

"You can't be gay," Bonnie said matter of factly. "You're thin, you have long hair, you..." Bonnie was interrupted in her listing of stereotypical lesbian traits as Shego show off her glowing green hands. Needless to say, this scared the shit out of Bonnie. "Okay, I take it all back."

"Good girl," Shego said as she powered down her plasma. "For the record, not all lesbians are like that. But not all of them are hot like me. It's a little from column A, a little from column B. Now that that's out of the way, let's get to why you're here."

"I recently decided that I'm tired of working for the incompetent nut jobs that make up the villain community," Shego continued. "But at the same time, I don't want to spend the rest of my life in jail. I figure the best way to get out of serving jail time would be to switch sides."

"So, just switch sides."

"It's not that simple. I can't just go up to the head of GJ, tell her I want to defect and instantly be given amnesty. But I have a plan: I'm going to challenge Kimmie to one final battle with the stakes being that if I win, she's going to vouch for me about wanting to switch sides."

"Now this where you come in," Shego said. "I don't have the best track record when it comes to fighting Pumpkin. So what I have in mind is to train you to fight, then challenge Kimmie and her buffoon to fight. With my training, you'll be able to beat Stoppable then we'll double team Kimmie for the win."

"Interesting plan," Bonnie said. "But explain one thing to me: why would I want to go out of my way and risk jail time by aiding and abetting an international criminal?"

"Well, you'll get a chance to show princess up at her own game. Maybe even cause her some bodily harm," Shego countered.

"I'm in," Bonnie said without any hesitation.

"Perfect," Shego said. "We'll begin your training tomorrow."


	2. Chapter 2

Author's notes: there are some opinions in this story that could be considered Kigo bashing. I am just putting those there as an alternative view to Kigo, not because I don't support the pairing.

--

Several days had passed since Bonnie and Shego had made contact. The pale green thief had set up a training area in an abandoned building near her apartment. She was currently overseeing Bonnie's training in the art of hand to hand combat.

"I've got to say, you're doing better than I thought," Shego said while Bonnie was doing some kattas. "That's good for you, otherwise I would have had to resort to what I call blunt force trauma. That's where I beat the crap out of you until your tolerance for pain is built to the point where it's practically impossible to knock you out."

"Yeah, well ballet and cheer leading may not be real sports, but they definitely helped get me in shape," Bonnie responded as she continued her katta. About a minute later, she was finished.

"Now let's try some sparring," Shego said as she approached Bonnie on the training mat. The two women bowed and began battling. The tanned brunette struck with a kick, but the emerald eyed female caught the leg. Bonnie countered by taking her remaining foot off the ground and trying to strike Shego's head, putting her hands on the ground while doing so.

Bonnie's second kick didn't connect with it's target, but it did cause Shego to let go of her leg. With her leg free, Bonnie quickly got back on her feet. Just as she did, Shego came at her with a series of punches that the teenaged girl was not able to completely block.

--

Roughly a half hour later, their sparring match was over. Bonnie had gotten a few good hits in, but overall had taken more punishment than she had dished out. Both of them were now sitting down on the training mat while drinking some bottled water.

"Something's been on my mind ever since you told me that you're gay," Bonnie said, trying to make conversation.

"What's that?" Shego asked, ready to continue beating up her would be accomplice if she started spouting any kind of homophobic bull shit.

"Do you know about the yahoos on the internet who keep saying that there's something going on between you and Possible?" Bonnie asked, and Shego nodded yes. "Any truth to that?"

"No," Shego declared flatly. "I do think that Kimmie is hot and I wouldn't mind teaching her the ways of lesbian sex, but she's so straight that if she ever suspected she was anything else, her head would explode. And despite what some people would have you believe, I'm not deprave enough to screw a headless corpse," Shego said, and Bonnie quirked an eyebrow in curiosity at that last part. "I have a lot of people pissed off me who have no problem bad mouthing me about that stuff that's pure bull crap."

"I see. Anyway, it figures that those horny 14 year olds don't know jack shit about real dikes."

"Actually, most of those people are women. They're gay like me, or bi like you."

"Really?"

"Really. And they're not completely wrong. I could definitely see myself falling for Pumpkin if things had happened differently. But considering how things have turned out, that's just never going to happen."

"Why's that?" Bonnie asked, her curiosity peaking. "I mean, you sound like you like her, and don't even try to convince me that all those nicknames you've got for her aren't your attempts at flirting."

"Well you're about the flirting," Shego admitted. "But Cupcake is what we in the lesbo community call 'Barbie straight': basically, your stereotypical heterosexual female. I mean, she doesn't even know that I've been trying to flirt with her for over three years," Shego said and giggled a little at her observation. Bonnie giggled as well. "Besides, judging by the fact that she's with Stoppable, she has exceptionally bad taste in significant others."

"Oh god, don't even get me started on that," Bonnie said. "I could on for hours about everything that's wrong with them being a couple, but for brevity's sake I'll just say that Kim can do so much better than that buffoon."

"Like with you?" Shego countered.

"Oh god no," Bonnie yelled, then shuddered in disgust. "Like you, I'll admit that Kim is pretty, but I just hate her too much to like her that way. Besides, don't you remember that I'm kind of a self hating bisexual?"

"Oh yeah," Shego said as she did remember that. "Anyway, even if Kim became gay and we were able to put aside our pasts behind and she ditched Stoppable, it still probably wouldn't work out between us. Do you know why?"

"Why?" Bonnie asked.

"Because Kimmie strikes me as being way too much of a good girl for my tastes," Shego said with a grin. This made Bonnie feel weird.

She had found herself being attracted to the emerald eyed female, but knew it would be a good idea not to act on those feelings. For one thing, the brunette teenager was not completely cool with her attractions for other woman. Besides that, the two of them needed to stay on task for their plan. And most importantly, Bonnie hadn't turned 18 yet.

As these thoughts were going through Bonnie's head, she remembered that there was one last thing she wanted to talk about with Shego. "You know how we should probably trust each other to make this whole plan of ours work?" Bonnie asked, and Shego nodded her head yes. "Well, you know a lot about me, but all the stuff I know about you could be found out by anyone with a T.V.. My point is, I want to know more about you."

"Okay," Shego said and started telling Bonnie of how she got her powers, used to be a good guy and later defected because she couldn't stand her brothers and took a lot of crap because of her attitude.

"Brothers?" Bonnie said in astonishment. "Care to tell me more about that?"

"I have an older brother who's a gigantic idiot, a younger brother who's a self absorbed pansy, and two younger twin brothers who always enjoyed bugging the crap out of me. As for me parents, growing up my dad either treated me like one of the boys or like I didn't exist at all. And my mom... well, the relationship between me and my mom is complicated."

"How so?"

"My mom is a bitch. But she taught me everything I know, and if it hadn't been for her pushing me as much as she had, I wouldn't be half the woman I am."

"That does sound complicated," Bonnie said, glad to now know more about the pale green thief.


	3. Chapter 3

It had been almost two weeks since Bonnie's training began. She had just left her 18th birthday party and was now planning to celebrate privately with Shego. She felt that a good way to start off her life as an adult was with some casual sex with an incredibly hot lesbian. The brunette had gotten several of her friends to cover for her in the likely event her mother asked where she was and got in her car.

Some time later, she arrived at Shego's apartment. She knocked on the door and was greeted inside by the emerald eyed female. If it was up to Shego, she'd be out on the town trying to get into another dike's pants. But unfortunately, she had to lay low.

"Guess what?" Bonnie said. "I'm 18 now."

"Good for you," Shego said. "What are you planning to do now that you're a legal adult?"

"Well, if you're interested I was hoping we could have some casual sex, you mint tinted vision of lesbian hotness," Bonnie said

"Flattery will get you everywhere," Shego responded with a sly grin as she put her mouth around Bonnie's and stuck her tongue inside.

--

The next morning, Bonnie woke up feeling immensely satisfied. She looked to her side and found that Shego was still asleep. This didn't surprise the brunette since she was used to waking early to make herself as pretty as possible.

Bonnie got out of the bed and decided to take a shower. She made her way to the bathroom, stepped inside the shower and turned it on. As the water cascaded down her naked body, Bonnie thought over what just transpired and what it meant for the future.

Bonnie was hardly a virgin. She had had sex with several guys during her time at Middleton High School, including with Brick Flag in their infamous on off relationship. As for sex with other girls, Bonnie had intimidated some of the other girls on the cheer squad into having sex with her and keeping their mouths shut a couple times in the past. She had also had sex with a girl named Alex Sapphic, a teenaged lesbian who was perfect for anonymous lesbian intercourse.

But in all her sexual history, she had never experienced anything as fantastic as what she and Shego did last night. In addition to that, it was nice to talk with someone who didn't think Kim Possible was the saint everyone else thought she was. Bonnie could tell from the way people looked at her when she bitched about Kim that they thought there was something wrong with her. But since Bonnie was popular and influential, nobody voiced or acted on those opinions.

Plus, Bonnie was looking forward to asking more about Shego's past. The brunette was hoping that she and the pale green thief to draw parallels between their families and bitch about them.

_Uo oh, _Bonnie thought as she finished bathing and came to a startling conclusion from her train of thought. _She's not going to like this._

Bonnie got out of the shower, dried off and wrapped a towel around herself. She then stepped out of the bathroom and found Shego getting out of bed. "I have something I need to tell you, and you're not going to like it," Bonnie said to the emerald eyed female.

"What is it?" Shego asked.

"I think I love you," Bonnie said as though she was delivering very bad news, which she knew she was.

"Damn," Shego cursed as she put her hand on her forehead. "You know this complicates things, right?"

"I know. I also know that you probably don't return my feelings, but I needed to get that off my chest."

"Actually, I think you and I could be a couple if we took the time to work at it."

"Really?" Bonnie asked as her eyes widened in excitement.

"Really," Shego responded. "At first, I thought you were just a spoiled brat who didn't know anything about the real world. In fact, I still think that. But now I know that you're also a tenacious bitch who won't stop till she gets what she wants. Kinda like my favorite: me. It also helps that we have a mutual hatred of a certain redhead."

"So... what do we do now?" Bonnie asked.

"For now, we need to focus on beating Kimmie so that she'll recommend that I not be thrown in prison," Shego said. "After that, we can worry about more personal problems."

"About that," Bonnie said as she rubbed the back of her head. "This has been bothering for me a while. You're planning to challenge Possible on the terms that if you win, she'll make it so that you don't go to jail. But what if she wins? What are you offering her to make her accept your challenge?"

"I will tell pumpkin that if she wins, I will turn myself in and serve out my sentence. And I will."

"Why?"

"It's complicated. But basically, if I want princess to uphold her end of the bargain, I have to be prepared to uphold mine."

Bonnie didn't completely understand, but she knew Shego had her mind set on this course of action and it wouldn't be possible to change her mind. But Bonnie did have an alternative in mind. "What if we just ignore this whole challenge thing and just run away together?" Bonnie asked.

"Are you prepared to leave behind your friends and family forever? Because if you do go with me, you'll have to."

"I don't really have any friends as much as people who hang around me because they're intimidated by me. As for my family, I'd gladly leave them without a second thought. In fact, maybe we should introduce you to them."

"Why should we do that?"

"Because when they find out that I'm now with an older woman who's also an international felon, they'll never want to see me again. That happens all the time, right? Teenagers come out of the closet to their parents and get disowned."

"All the time is a bit of an exaggeration, but that does happen," Shego said. She had been with several lesbians who had had that happened to them, so she knew that that was true. "But you're only bi, I'm attempting to reform. your parents might take the news well if they know that. And why is it so necessary that they disown you?"

"First off, my parents don't know about me being bi or you trying to reform, so we won't tell them that," Bonnie said. "As for why I want them to disown me: if I just run away, they'll come after me. Not because they care about me, but because they don't want people to know that their daughter cut off connections to them. But if we make it so that they won't want to come after me, then they won't."

Shego was touched and impressed by the brunette teenager's dedication to ditch her family. It reminded her of when she left her family: an act she considers the best decision she has ever made. But her plan just wasn't going to happen. "Look," Shego said, "there's a problem with your plan. The whole reason I contacted you and why I've been training you is so I can get cops all over the world from stalking me. Your plan wouldn't address that."

"But what if we face Possible and Stoppable and we lose and you go to jail?" Bonnie whined.

"First off, we're not gonna lose," the pale green thief responded strictly. "Second, if it does come to that, you can to prison and congeclly visit me."

"Okay," Bonnie said. She wasn't completely happy with that idea, but she knew that Shego had her mind set and that it would be impossible to change it. And if they did win, then Bonnie was planning to still make her parents disown her.


	4. Chapter 4

A few days later, Bonnie and Shego were sparring once again at their training area. Bonnie was doing a good job of holding her ground, but Shego still had the advantage. Shego blocked one of Bonnie's kicks and countered with a quick jab to the brunette's midsection which made her fall on her ass.

"Not bad," Shego said. "You've come a long way since we started this. I think we're ready."

"For the challenge you mean," Bonnie asked as she got back on her feet. "Are you sure about that? I mean, you just put me on my ass, and Possible and Stoppable have an impressive track record when it comes to this kind of thing."

"They may have history on their side, but we have a few things going for us as well. For one, we just want this win more than they do. Second, we have no problems about fighting dirty. And lastly, we have a surprise up our sleeves."

"And what's that?"

"I'll show you," Shego said as she went over to a bag she placed on the sidelines. She went through the bag and found what she was looking for. She walked back to Bonnie and presented the tanned girl with a pair of gloves that looked exactly like the ones that were part of Shego's black and green jump suit.

"Gloves?" Bonnie said with a skeptical tone and expression. "How are those going to help us?"

"I'm glad you asked. First, put them on," the pale green thief said. Bonnie did as she was told and felt something weird on the tips of the index fingers. "You feel those things on the index fingers?" Shego asked, and Bonnie nodded yes. "Those are switches. Flip them."

Bonnie flipped the switches, and was amazed as the gloves ignited with the same kind of black/green energy that Shego used. "Whoa," Bonnie said in astonishment.

"Turn them off now," Shego said before Bonnie complied. "There's a story behind those things. Want to hear it?"

"Yes," Bonnie said while nodding her head.

"Well, it all started over a year ago," Shego began. She didn't want Bonnie to know that she used to be a good guy or that her brothers also had powers and had come up with a way to work around those facts. "There was this bird brained idiot who found a way to take my powers."

"Take?"

"Take. Extract. Remove. However you want to put it. The point is, he jacked my powers and gave them to himself. Fortunately, he only took my powers for a very short time before I got them back and kicked his ass. But after a while, the fact that my powers could even be removed at all sunk in and it scared the shit out of me."

"I can guess the rest from there. You had that blue guy you work for create some kind of..." Bonnie stammered as she tried to think of her next words, "artificial version of your powers so that you'd have some kind of back up if something ever happened to them again."

"Exactly," Shego said.

"Cool. Now, how do I shoot the energy as blasts?"

"You can't. Drakken never got around to making the gloves fire the energy as blasts before I ditched him."

"That brings up my next question. If Drakken built these things, do I have to worry about them exploding on me?"

"I've checked on them myself, so you don't have to worry about that."

"That's good," Bonnie said, relieved that she could now use this new advantage without the threat of spontaneous combustion.

--

Later that day, Shego went out and prepared to issue her challenge to Kim. She decided that the best idea was to make the challenge from a pay phone so that by the time Kim's overweight computer genius traced the call, she'd be long gone.

The emerald eyed female found a phone booth that was a little far from her apartment, looked up Kim's phone number in the phone book, put in change and dialed. After two dial tones, the phone stopped ringing.

"Hello," Kim answered from the other line.

"Hello princess," Shego responded.

"Shego. What do you want?"

"I have a proposition to offer you. You and Stoppable go up against me and a friend of mine. If I win, you're going to recommend to Dr. Director that I want to change sides and work for her. If you win, I'm going to go to jail and actually stay there this time."

"And why should I believe any of that? How do I know that isn't all some big trap?"

"Look, I give you my word as a thief, lesbian and overall badass that this all on the up and up. Now you give me your word as a goody goody, world saving thorn in my ass that you'll agree to this and not try anything funny."

"Okay, I agree and I'll trust you," Kim said, then had something Shego mentioned click in her head. "You're gay?"

"Hell yeah," Shego responded, then proceeded to tell Kim about the where and when of the upcoming fight: tomorrow and the training area she and Bonnie had been using.


	5. Chapter 5

The next day, Shego and Bonnie were at their training area, waiting for Kim and Ron to arrive. Eventually, the pair of world savers showed up. When Kim entered the area, her eyes widened at the sight in front of her: Bonnie, standing next to Shego, wearing one of the emerald eyed woman's black and green jumpsuits.

"Bonnie?!" Kim exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm Shego's partner," Bonnie answered. "And together, we're going to kick both your asses."

"I'd like to see that happen," Kim replied in a mocking tone.

"Maybe you'd like to see this happen too," Shego said as she faced Bonnie and embraced the brunette in a heated kiss.

"Ewwww," Kim said as she witnessed two of her least favorite people making out. Needless to say, this made her uncomfortable.

_Booyah, _Ron exclaimed in his head as he saw the same thing as Kim, but with a vastly different opinion. However, even he wasn't stupid enough to aggravate his girlfriend over openly displaying his appreciation of seeing two very hot and very bad women making out, so he remained outwardly neutral.

"Okay," Kim said as the Bonnie and Shego finished making out. "Now that that's out of the way, let's get on with this fight."

"Not just yet Kim," Ron said. "There are a few things I've wanted to tell Bonnie for a while, but couldn't at the school. This is an opportunity I might not get again."

"And just what is it that you want to say, Stoppable?" Bonnie said, irritation evident in her voice.

"You're a colossal bitch," Ron said flatly.

"Ohhhhhhhh, like I've never heard that one before," Bonnie said in a tone that was dripping with sarcasm.

"I'm not done yet," Ron said. "Since we're in high school, you're able to intimidate people into being your friend. But when that's over, the only person you'll have left is yourself. And when you really get to know her, it'll probably drive you to cuiside."

"You took that from the show 'Scrubs', didn't you?" Shego asked.

"Yes, but that's the point. The point is I've got more quotes from that show to throw at Bonnie."

"Fine," Bonnie said begrudgingly. "Hit me with what you've got."

"Okay," Ron said. "Is the reason you're so angry all the time is because Satan didn't give you enough hugs as a baby? And when you die, can you donate your body to science? And I don't mean medical science, I mean NASA. That way, the scientists studying black holes can look inside your chest cavity, find the are where your heart should be and go 'so that's what one looks like.'"

"Are you done now?" Bonnie asked with an expression that practically said 'I am not amused.'

"Yep," Ron said. "Let's get this fight started."

"About time," Shego said as she walked sideways from Bonnie. "Face me if you have the guts, princess."

"Oh, I have the guts," Kim said as she charged Shego. The two then began grappling, as they had done many times before. They kicked and punched at each other, each one never landing more than a glancing blow.

With Kim and Shego occupied, Bonnie charged Ron. Bonnie sent a kick at the blonde sidekick, but it was evaded. Ron then countered with a palm strike that graced Bonnie's shoulder. The two continued to battle. Like their partners, they were stuck in something of a stalemate.

_He's better at this than I thought, _Bonnie remarked. _If I don't get past him soon, our whole plan's gonna go to shit. I'll have to use my trump card._

Bonnie flipped the switches in her gloves. When her hands glowed with green and black energy, Ron gasped in surprise. Bonnie took this opportunity to punch him in the solar plexus, forcing the air out of his lungs. Bonnie followed through by bringing her hands together and striking him in the back, sending him to the ground.

With that out of the way, Bonnie decided it was time to move on to the second part of the plan. She saw Shego and Kim battling, with Kim having her back to the brunette girl. A malicious grin came across Bonnie's face as she formulated a plan of attack.

With the red headed world savior preoccupied, Bonnie made her way over to the grappling pair, careful not to give away her presence. When she got close enough, Bonnie grabbed Kim's hair and yanked hard, sending her to the ground. Bonnie then dropped to one knee and attempted to punch Kim in the face, but Kim evaded the blow and countered by kicking Bonnie in the head.

Shego dropped to one knee and punched Kim in the solar plexus. The emerald eyed female followed through by quickly bringing her hand around Kim's face and slammed the teenaged do gooder's head into the floor. This sent Kim into unconsciousness.

Bonnie got back on her feet and looked at the unconscious Kim. "We win," She said smugly.

"Indeed we do," Shego agreed with a smirk. "Why don't we do a little celebrating while we wait for pumpkin to wake up?"

"That sounds good," Bonnie said as she walked towards Shego. The two of them embraced each other and began making out. They remained like that for several minuets, enjoying the feel of each other's bodies and the tastes of each other's mouths.

Eventually, Kim began to stir and regained consciousness. "Oh god," she said as she saw Bonnie and Shego making out yet again. "Do you two have to do that in front of me?" Kim asked as she averted her gaze.

"Yes," Bonnie answered. "Yes we do."

"Now that you're up Kimmie," Shego said as she walked over to Kim and pulled the red head up, "Let's talk about our deal."

"I know," Kim said. "I'm going to talk to Dr. Director that and vouch for you that you want to change sides."

"Right," Shego said as she nodded her head. "And be sure to mention that even if GJ could catch me and throw me in an escape proof cell, that my services are so in demand among the villain community that it would only be a matter of time before someone busted me out, kinda like what Senior Senior Junior and Motor Ed did."

"Got it," Kim said, then walked towards a still uncoucious Ron. Rather than take the time to wake him up, kim decided to grab the collar of his shirt and dragged him to her car.

She placed Ron in the front seat, buckled him up and sat down in the driver's seat. As she started the car, she thought about the implications of Shego going good and what it would mean for the world. At the same time, she did her best not to think about Shego and Bonnie being together.


	6. Chapter 6

After the fight, Bonnie and Shego went to the brunette's house. They were going to do what they had discussed earlier: Bonnie would tell her parents that she was romantically involved with another woman, they would disown her and she would never have to see them again.

Bonnie had called her parents earlier and told them that she needed to speak with them. Bonnie and Shego entered the house, then went to the living room where they found Bonnie's parents.

"Marty?" Shego asked as she saw Bonnie's father, a middle-aged man with thinning brown hair and glasses.

"Nicole?" he asked in response.

"Nicole?" Bonnie repeated, surprised at hearing what could be Shego's real name.

"You didn't hear that," Shego said angrily as she faced Bonnie.

"Didn't hear what?" Bonnie said, giving in to Shego's demands.

"Good girl," Shego said, then turned towards Bonnie's father, Martin Rockwaller. "Look, I didn't know she was your daughter when I met her."

"How do you two even know each other?" Bonnie asked.

"He's my lawyer," Shego replied. "Actually, he was my parents' lawyer first. But when I got to the point when I needed legal consult, I went to him. And he'll be helping with the negotiations with Global Justice."

"That reminds me," Marty said. "How's your mother?"

"She's still the devil incarnate, if that's what you mean," Shego answered.

"Figured as much. So, my daughter is the partner you mentioned earlier. How did that happen?" Martin asked.

"Wait a second," Bonnie said. "How does he now about our fight with Possible?"

"Because I told him about it," Shego said, then faced Marty. "And as for how she wound up as my partner..." Shego said as she began telling the story of how she and Bonnie joined forces.

"But there's more," Bonnie said after Shego gave her explanation. Bonnie then put her arm around Shego and smiled widely. "We're lovers."

"Really," Bonnie's mom asked, to which Bonnie nodded yes. "Oh sweetie," she said as she embraced her daughter. "I'm so happy you found someone."

"Wait a second," Bonnie as she struggled to free herself from her mother's embrace. It took some time, but she succeeded. "You're not freaked out by me now being with another woman?" Bonnie asked, and her mother shook her head no. "What about you?" She asked her father.

"I know first hand that Ni..." Marty started, then remembered that Nicole didn't like it when he used her real name. "I mean Shego, she's about to reform and she's very well off financially speaking. You've really netted yourself a keeper."

For the first time in long while, Bonnie was happy. This was the first time she had gotten any attention from her dad since... she wasn't even sure what the last time he gave her any attention was. Upon realizing this, Bonnie remembered how much she didn't like her parents and her plan to get disowned.

"No, no, no," Bonnie said in obvious frustration. "You two were supposed to freak out about me with an older woman of a criminal, then disown me so that I'd never have to see either of you ever again."

"Why would you want us to do that honey?" Bonnie's mom asked, hurt evident in her voice.

"Because you two are crappy parents. You," Bonnie began as she pointed at her mother, "smother me constantly. And you," she said as she pointed at her father, "never give my any time."

"Bonnie, I'm a very busy man," her father began. "And quite frankly, you've never done anything extraordinary enough to warrant my attention."

"I'm your daughter," Bonnie yelled. "I shouldn't have to do anything to warrant your attention."

_And I thought my dad was an asshole, _Shego thought.

"Ignore him Bon-Bon," Bonnie's mother said. "I can love you enough for both of us."

"Did you listen to anything I just said?" Bonnie asked. "You don't just love me: you smother and treat me like I'm still a child."

Martin groaned while rubbing his forehead. "Bonnie, what exactly do you want?" he asked.

"I don't know," she said, then began contemplating a response. "I guess it would be good if I had two parents whose love for me was in a middle ground between neglect and smothering."

"Okay," Bonnie's mother said. "We'll work on that."

"Really?" Bonnie asked, surprised that it was that easy to get her parents to admit fault. But she also knew that she shouldn't pass up this opportunity. "I mean, good."

--

After the conversation with her parents, Bonnie took Shego on a tour of her rather spacious home. Bonnie ended the tour at her room. "This is some place you've got here," Shego said.

"I know," Bonnie said. "I do enjoy coming from a rich family. Too bad the family itself sucks ass."

"Maybe it won't suck so much anymore. Your parents seemed genuinely sorry about their half-assed under parenting and half-assed over parenting."

"Possibly. But there's still my sisters to deal with. They've been treating me like crap my whole life, Connie saying I'm not as smart her and Lonnie telling me I'm not as pretty as her."

"Maybe I can convince them to lay off you a bit," Shego said with a grin.

"That would be fantastic," Bonnie said. "Fell free to be a bit forceful if you need to," she added, causing both women to grin. "I never thought I'd see the day where I'd be fixing things with my family."

"Well I never thought I'd find myself being with a cheerleader bitch queen type and actually enjoy myself outside of sex," Shego said. "Funny how things turn out."

"It certainly is," Bonnie said as she looked longingly into Shego's emerald eyes. Their brought their mouths together and began making out, vastly enjoying the tastes of each other.


End file.
